chasing Elsa
by princessAppleline0011
Summary: Jack and Elsa her best friends!, and they were since they were little!, but now years after jack is falling for Elsa but is dating tooth. Elsa loves Jack but thinks he doesn't feel the same way and dates a guy named Hans. will jack catch Elsa and show her how much she means to him? rated T cause i will use some swear words in this... Warning: there might be some PDA in this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Elsa**_

Today is my 14th birthday. And my parents are throwing me a "super fun party"

At least my best friend Jack is coming to it! We been friends since we - well since i was 3, Jack is one year older than me so he is 15 at the moment.

I've got a sister, Anna, she's three years younger than me. So she's 11 right now. She is really crazy. I know that sometimes i annoy her alot by being over protective but I just don't want her to get hurt...Oh well i should enjoy the day...

" ELSA!" Anna yells from downstaris "ELSSSAAA!" she countines and i can hear her voice getting louder and i can hear, and maybe even feel, her running towards my bedroom.

"ElS..a..." Anna starts as she makes it to my room which is on the thrid floor. I wait whlist she catches her breath. "Elsa..." she starts again " Yes?" i ask.

"Happy...birthday..." she says, still trying to catch her breath

"Erm...Anna?" i ask

"Huh?, yea?" Anna replies

"Did you run, all the way up here?" i ask her with maybe a tiny bit of pity inside my voice

"yea..." she answers . I giggle, like alot!

"Anyways!" she starts off " I was thinking that we could hang out with punzie and jack!"

"...Erm...sure?" i reply, saying it more like a question than an answer.

"Great...so...should i call them?...or do you wanna?" She asks

"...erm...well...i-i'll do it" i reply

"Okay!" she says with a little bit of sadness in her voice

"Wait!" i say raising my voice a little " I could text jack and you could text punzie!" i say

" YAY!" She sings as she walks out my room. Punzie is my cousin, rapunzel. She is a year older than Anna and has long blonde hair, light green eyes, long eyelashes and her favourite colour is purple and light pink, but, mostly purple, She also has freckles.

Anna has her hair colour between strawberry blonde and ginger, but more to the ginger side. She has blue eyes, freckles and she always has her hair in two pigtail plaits. Unless, ofcourse, she's at a party.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry for the wait! back now! 

_**Elsa**_

When Anna is at a party, she almost always wears her hair up in a bun with a plat in it, with two ribbens coming out.

i text Jack.

Hey jack - Elsa

Hai!- Jack

jack?- Elsa

Yea? ps: happy b-day - Jack

Wanna come to my party?- Elsa

sure!- Jack

cya then- Elsa

yeah!- Jack

WAIT!- jack

wat time?- jack

at 8pm- Elsa

Oh kay!- jack

bye jack- Elsa

Byeee Elsie!- Jack

DONT CALL ME ELSIE!- Elsa

I really hate it when jack calls me "Elsie" it is sooo annoying. I would call him jackie or jackY but that would sound like i like him, which i...kinda do...i guess...i dont know, or think he feels the some though, so should i just...let it go?

oh well...time for me to get ready...i've only got 5 hours...

Anna and rapunzel come breaking through my bedroom door.

" ELsa!" Punzie starts "What...Are...you...-" she tries to countine but Anna finshes " - What Punzie whats to say is...WHAT THE HECK ARE YA STILL DOING IN YOUR UNDIES!?" Anna snaps at me

"erm...sorry?" i say "WHat EvEr!..." she says

"SO!? WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE?!, COME ON!" punzie snaps at me and Anna

~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls took me to the mall...and to a fancy dress store.

I tried on millons of dresses and none of them were...well me...

After what seemed like 30 stores and 9000 dresses i found a perfet blue dress, that sparkled and shined, it was long and had a long cape...and...it had long sleeves and it was strapless. Simple but beautiful. I try it on and both Anna and Rapunzel gasp when they see me, "Oh My Fricking god" Anna sings in a very high pitched voice.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Punzie adds singing with her

"soo..." i say "THIS. IS. THE. ONE." Anna says


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N ~ - means pg break!**_ I buy the beautiful dress. Next the girls take me to a jewel store. I look through the store and find the most perfect necklace that has a ice blue heart with a snowflake inside it. "wow..." i manage to say since the necklace really amazes me.

"OMFG!" Anna shrieks. "ANNA!" i yell "watch your language!"i say.

"okay, okay i will..." she adds.

We walk around the store for a little bit longer and i buy some blue bracklets and a perfect headband, which has little (pure) diamonds in it! And it's blue!

I've got 3 hours until my party.

Punzie is doing my hair right now, since she knows ALOT about it.

Punzie un-does my hair bun and i have a plait now. Just a plait. Beacause i do a plait first then pin it up into a bun. Punzie thinks for a moment, and then searches my drawers for something.

"Erm...what are you looking for?" i ask

"pins" she replies

"top drawer, cupboard on the right" i say

"thanks" she says.

"Elsa..." she starts

"what?" i ask

"sorry, but these are all ugly" she tells me

"aha...okay..." i say kinda annoyed

"Wait...whats this?" she asks

"whats what?" i ask

"this..." she says pointing to a little blue box with a snowflake on it

"oh...that..." i say with upset in my voice

"yes this!" she says opening it

"OH MY GOD!" she almost screams

Punzie takes out the snowflake pins that were in that box and quickly runnung towards me

"why didn't you say you had these!?" she asks

"beacause, i got them from a old friend..." i say

"Okay...and why don't you like it?" she asks

"huh?, i don't, i love it" i tell her

"then way keep it away from you?" she asks

"beacause the person who gave this to me is dead!" i yell at her

"...oh..." is all she can manage to say.

"i-im so-sorry" she says

"i-it's okay" i say

"but you know, they gave this to you so that you'll use it, right?" she asks

"yeah...i know" i reply.

I let her put the pins into my plait.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n i am soo sorry i didn't update at all these past few weeks! here's chapter 4 and 5 coming later today (i can't sleep)

Punzie does the last of my makeup and gets me ready with Anna for my big day. Is it weird I wanna impress Jack? I mean...I know I kinda like him but...this much?

"okay, Elsa are you ready?" Punzie asks.

"as ready as i'll ever be..." i answer

Anna uncovers the mirror, which i was not allowed to look at.

Before me i see a beautiful young girl with a gorgous blue dress and plaited hair.

"...I...I...l-looked..." i start

"you...you!?, YOU DON'T LIKE IT!?" Anna asks panicing

"N-no!, I...I love it!" i finish.

"phew!" Anna says wiping her forehead.

I smile.

~~~~~~~PB to party~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna and Punzie left me alone to get ready for my "big entrance" they said to wait 25 minutes until i enter, so i look through my photo albums.

I think i might be in love...with jack..i...i don't know...argh!

_**Jack's pov**_

I enter Elsa's and anna's house, a really big mansion. I invited tooth,my girlfriend, well she just became my girlfriend earlier today, but i decided i'd introduce them at the party, tooth dressed in a pretty colourful dress, with alot of sequence and feathers.

Tooth also has a nice singing voice, I like it.

she also has short brown hair.

My sister Mary really likes Elsa though, she "ships us" and named us "jelsa" And apparently so does Anna, and Punzie, me and Punzie are great friends.

25 minutes later Anna and punzie made a announcment.

"Okay the momment you've all waited for!" Anna exclaims.

Elsa slowly walks to the staircase (a/n one of those fancy mansion ones!) she is soo beautiful, my mouth drops open and i can't close it, thank god tooth went to get a drink.

Punzie closes my dropped mouth.

Elsa has plaited hair with snowflake pins in it, and she's wearing great makeup.

I feel something in me, i never felt about her before.

"Hello jack..." Elsa says slowly smiling

"h-hey, elsa..." i reply, smooth.

"hi! you must be elsa!" tooth come up behind me and say to Elsa.

"h-hello..."Elsa says,a bit confused

"elsa...this is toothina...tooth this is elsa..." i tell them.

"Nice to meet you!" Elsa says, strangly opening up, easily, strange...

"same here!" tooth tells her as they shake hands.

"jack has told me, soo much about you!" tooth starts

I better change the subject before tooth asks if i talk about her.

"Erm, elsa, Tooth and i are...well...erm" i start, stumbling

"what is it?" Elsa asks

tooth sighs "We're dating..." tooth says rolling her eyes

"o-oh...thats...great!"Elsa says

"congrats!" she finishes

"but i-i better get g-going, i have things i must do...have fun!" she says coldly as she slightly runs away in anna's direction.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N as promised!, also a lot of swearing and the word "add(s)" XD read at own risk!

_**ELSA**_

Jack has a girlfriend!? how did i not know?! i mean, he is attactive and very much cute and dorky...and things.

I walk-run away from jack to anna

"A-anna..." i start wiping forming tears from my eyes

"Elsa?!, what happend?!" Anna exclaims

"j-jack..." i begin

"wait here, im gonna get Punzie!" She tells me whilst running to Punzie

not 10 seconds later Anna and Punzie are escorting me to my bedroom.

"what's wrong?" Punzie asks

"I-I...I love jack!" i manage to spit out

"YES TEAM JELSA!" Anna Shouts excitedly.

"why is it a bad thing?" punzie

asks

"beacause, he has a girlfriend" i answer

"What?" she asks suprised.

Anna is still. Worried about her otp ship "jelsa"

"...WHAT THE FUUUCCKKK!?" Anna suddenly brusts out shouting.

"ANNA!" i snap at her.

"Sorry, but, he CAN'T!" she adds.

I sigh.

"anyway, the worst bit is that, i can't just avoid him!" i add

"oh god, you're right, shit" Punzie adds.

"really, punzie, you too?" i say, in a disapointed voice, they shouldn't really be swearing at they're age.

Oh well.

"yea,sorry..." Punzie says, with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's...fine" i tell them.

"Anyway, I'll go talk to jack, do a little re-search." punzie says as she starts walking to the door.

"Oh and Elsa, get ready, remember?, you're supposed to sing in 30 minutes..." She quickly adds before going out my door, and down the stairs.

"...shit..." i say.

"ELSA!" Anna pretendly snaps at me, trying to copy my voice.

"Huh?!, sorry Anna, but im in deep dip." i add.

"Why?" She asks.

"i don't have a song..." i say, still upset.

"oh...well...sing...anything...like...make it up... go..." She says.

"o-okay." i say.

I am so nervous right now.

Lets think...erm...my mascara is messed up at this point.

"erm...Anna?" i say looking in the mirror.

"yea?" she asks

"erm...i look like crap." I tell her

"SHIT!" Anna panics.

She pushes me into the vanity table chair and get makeup wipes and a my makeup.

"lets do this!" she says.

After 20 minutes she's done.

"there." she says

"wow,Anna you're good!" i say.

"Thanks!" she replies.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N okay chap 6 is up now, and chap 7& 8 coming tommrow.

_**Jack**_

**T**ooth is talking about, how white my teeth are?, i mean, the girl's name is 'toothina' but come on.

I wonder where elsa is, i haven't seen her for most of the party...

Sunddenly i see Punzie walking up to me and tooth.

"Hey, jack...who's this pretty little thing...?" Punzie asks, sounding a bit fake and putting up a fake smile.

"Erm...Punzie this is tooth, tooth this is Punzie." i Introduce them.

"Tooth?" Punzie asks, sounding professinal but inside she wanted to laugh, i know the girl, very very well.

"Well, Toothina, Tooth for short..." Tooth says

"Punzie?" Tooth asks

"Rapunzel...Punzie for short..." Punzie tells her.

"Oh..." Tooth adds.

"yes, lovely meeting you, jack can i have a quick little talk with you?" Punzie asks.

"Erm...sure?" i say, more a question than a answer.

"great, we'll be just a minute, Ms toothina..." Punzie tells tooth, professinaly.

Punzie takes my hand and pulls me outside with her.

"Jack...WHAT THE FUCK!?" She snaps.

"w-what did i do wrong...?" i ask, kinda scared.

She sighs.

"n-never mind...j-just...do you like her...?" She asks. Wait...is Punzie crushing on me! oh god no! i like Punzie but just as a friend!

"y-yes...i mean, it too!" i say.

"o-oh, o-kay...it's just that..." she starts

"well, lets just say i know someone that you knew a long long time, that...likes you..." she finishes.

"soo you're not crushing on me?" i ask.

"Wh- OF COURSE NO! EWW!" She screams at me

"o-okay, i was scared you were." i tell her, claming her down.

"oh...anyway, we should get back inside...'tooth' is waiting for you, and we don't wanna miss Elsa's preformence, now do we?" She says.

"what preformence!?" i ask

"oh, right, Elsa will preform a song or two in 5 minutes." She adds.

"oh. okay lets get going then!"

i say. I bet that's way i didn't see much of her, she must have been practicing.

A/N short chapter, but uploading chap 7 now, buck it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N chap 7!.

_**Elsa**_

Oh god i have to sing in 3 minutes! shit shit shit!.

~~~~PB 3 min later~~~~~~~~~~

"ELSA YOUR UPPP!" Anna yells whilst pushing me towards the stage.

"just one song right?" i ask

"yea, unless you wanna sing more..." Anna starts.

"maybe one together with Punzie after?" i ask

"sure!" she says.

I sigh. Here goes nothing.

"this song...is a...song...a song...i wrote..." i say to the giantic crowed.

I hear some appluse and 'woo's' in there.

okay lets do this.

The music goes on and i pretend that i am alone in my room singing to myself.

~ Hear me,Hear me, you gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere, wherever you are, im waiting.

oooooooh

cause there these nights, when, i sing myself to sleep, and my dreams, bring you close to me, are you listening?!

Hear me!, im crying out, im ready now!, turn my world, upside down, Find me!, i'm lost inside the crowd it's getting loud, i need you to see, im screaming for you, to please, hear me!

Hear me, can you hear me? hear me

i used to be scared of letting someone in, but it gets so lonely being on my own, noone to talk to and noone to hold me, im not always strong, oh, i need you here, ARE YOU LISTENING?!

Hear me! i'm crying out!, im ready now!.

Turn my world upside down, Find me!, I'm lost inside the crowd it's getting loud, i need you to see, i'm screaming for you to please hear me!

I'm restless and wild I fall and i try i need someone to understand, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?, i'm lost in my thoughts, and baby I fought for all that i've got, Can you hear me!?

hear me i'm crying out, im ready now! turn my world upside down find meee! im lost inside the crowd it's getting loud, i need you too see, im screaming for to please hear me!

Hear me , hear me , hear me!

can you hear me!?

hear me!, hear me, hear me!

can you hear me?!

oooh ooohh ooohhhhh

hear me , hear me, hear me...~

I finish my song and all the applause go off, woo's and hoo's everywhere, and i feel so happy, so glad, that people like my voice, then in the crowd i see jack looking at me and smiling, strange at me, he hardly never smiles, her almost always does a ...sexy smirk...wait did i say 'sexy'!? omg i do like jack! Oh god no!

Anna and punzie come up to me asking what song we should do. I let them choose.

_**Jack**_

**W**ow, Elsa's voice, it...it beats all the voices i've ever heard, and i heard alot of voice's.

Wow, just, wow.

I see Elsa looking at me, and i smile at her, she gives me a kind of hurt look and smile, like to try and say she was happy for me, but she was hurt at the same time...strange...then Anna and Punzie take Elsa back stage.

I think i should go back stage to compliment her.

But just as i'm about to go, the music turns on and Anna, Punzie and Elsa come out from backstage door.


	8. help me pick a song! - not a chapter

Hey guys, sorry it's not a chapter, but i need you to suggest a song that Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel can sing at the party, i've got a few in mind, now review or PM me them, as many as you want and i'll choose the best one i think suits them. If i dont pick yours, i will use your song later in the fic most likely. PLease try to make the song Kind of pop or any song with a good beat, but i'd like it better if it was sung by a girl.(not sexist) just that they are girls. - princessappleline


End file.
